


A mil

by aortawritings (orphan_account)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aortawritings
Summary: Tal vez haya sido la borrachera, la música, las luces de navidad en su cuello o hasta la presencia de Tokyo en su cuarto. Pero nada de eso quitaba la franqueza de sus palabras. El profesor la ponía a mil.





	A mil

**Author's Note:**

> Creo ser la única persona en el mundo entero que shippea a este par.

“¡Este tio me pone muchísimo!”

Tal vez haya sido la borrachera, la música, las luces de navidad en su cuello o hasta la presencia de Tokyo en su cuarto. Pero nada de eso quitaba la franqueza de sus palabras. El profesor la ponía a mil.

Y eso era poniéndolo pequeño.

Era su inteligencia, esa habilidad que tiene de tener una respuesta para todo. Es un jodido sabelotodo, no había forma de no ser convencida por él. No que Nairobi necesitara mucha persuasión. 

Sus palabras, la forma en la que habla, en la que explica cada punto y detalle del atraco con esa astucia y sutileza que lo caracteriza la envolvía por completo y la dejaba sin aliento. Más de una vez Tokio la había cachado con cara de boba mirando al profesor. 

Sus miradas, llámenla loca pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaban Nairobi se estremecía y un temblor le recorría de los pies a la cabeza, en ocasiones debía exhalar y tratar de controlar su corazón que amenazaba salírsele del pecho. 

Su mera presencia atraía la atención de Nairobi en todo momento, durante las clases ella siempre era las mas atenta, como no serlo con tremendo hombre en frente de ella. 

El hecho de que el se ponía nervioso cuando sus mirabas se cruzaban era solo un plus de satisfacción para ella. 

Si era cierto que ella a veces lo miraba de manera fogosa y con cierta intensidad pero era solo para ver si le sacaba una reacción al profesor. Lograba ponerlo ansioso y hasta nervioso pero eso era normal en el. Nairobi quería ver enojo en él cuando ella y Tokio se pasaban de copas, quería ver irritación cuando durante las clases se reía por las ocurrencias de Denver, quería ver celos, si celos, verlo ardiendo de los celos y de la envidia cuando coqueteaba con sus otros compañeros. Una reacción, algo que le dijera que no estaba todo en su cabeza, que el profesor le correspondía aunque sea un poco. 

No había obtenido muchos resultados.

Había decidido dejarlo ir, olvidarse de esos sentimientos y de enfocarse completamente en el plan pero como se supone que haga eso cuando él se aparece en su recámara después de comer preguntándole si estaba bien? Acostándose a su lado, bien cerca y luego volviendo a abrumarla con sus palabras. Era difícil de resistir. 

Y sus compañeros no se la ponían fácil tampoco, los gilipollas.  
La conversación sobre que une a la gente es prueba suficiente. 

Encontraban alguna forma de hacerla sonrojar cuando el profesor estaba cerca, mencionaban el sexo, sus bragas o algún tipo de indecencia siempre cuando el profesor estaba cerca o hablando con ella. Tanto ella como el profesor no sabían dónde meter la cabeza cuando eso ocurría. 

El la hacía suspirar y estremecerse hasta su entraña. Eso la volvía loca. 

Nairobi se encontraba sentada en el balcón con la vista al patio metida en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en la clase de hoy y lo guapo que se veía el profesor, en el dinero y lo que haría con el, en el profesor una vez más, en sus compañeros, devuelta al profesor...

Mordía su labio inferior mientras sentía ese calor recorrerle el abdomen, eso siempre pasaba cuando pensaba en él. Seguro parecía una colegiala enamorada, ya escuchaba a Tokyo reírse de ella. Sintió una presencia acercársele y asumió que era Denver que venía a molestarla un poco más, voltio la cabeza cuando se encontró con el objeto de sus pensamientos: el profesor.

Parecía no haberla notado sentada, se encontraba apoyado en la agarradera mirando hacia el horizonte, a Nairobi se le hacía agua la boca. 

De repente escuchó su voz. 

“Bonita tarde no?” Pregunta suavemente el profesor.

A Nairobi se le olvidó cómo respirar, atinó a responder segundos después. 

“Si, muy bonita.” Dice con un poco de nerviosismo. 

El profesor dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Sus miradas se fundieron la una con la otra. 

“Ya te sientes mejor?” Pregunta mirándola fijamente. Robándole el aire de los pulmones.

Nairobi asiente con la cabeza pues no confía en sus palabras a este punto, el calor de su cercanía la tenia delirando del gusto.

“Y tu? Te sientes mejor?” Pregunta con la voz entrecortada.

El profesor no dice nada por unos segundos. Solo la mira, a ella la cabeza le da vueltas bajo su penetrante mirada.

“Desde este momento, sí.” Dice con esa voz de seda.

“Desde este momento?” Pregunta ella con confusión.

“Y eso que significa?” Se cuestiona Nairobi internamente bajando la mirada, “acaso estará insinuando algo? No puede ser.” 

Siente que se mueve otra vez y vuelve a alzar su mirada y se lo encuentra justo en frente de ella, mirándola otra vez. Ella debe subir la cabeza para poder encontrar sus ojos debido a su posición en la silla y a él estando parado.

“Sí, desde este momento me siento mucho mejor” dice el profesor posando su mano en el hombro de Nairobi sin quitar su mirada de ella quien deja despirar una vez mas y siente que esta apunto de desfallecer bajo su toque.

Antes de que eso suceda la mano del profesor vuelve a su lugar de origen y este se retira lentamente dejándola sola y contiendo suspiros y temblores.

El profesor la va a volver loca.


End file.
